wtxjaichi_universe_modefandomcom-20200213-history
Triple H
Triple H 'is a member of the SmackDown roster as of 2010, he is a former and the first ever WWE Champion. He is also currently in his first reign as WWE Tag Team Champion with Shawn Michaels as D-Generation X. Career 'WWE Champion (2009-2010) Triple H made his debut at Survivor Series, competing in and winning the inaugral championship scramble match to determine the first WWE Champion. The match also featured competitors; Batista, Jack Swagger, Shawn Michaels & Sheamus. At TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, Triple H retained the championship for the first time, defeating Jack Swagger in a TLC Match. On January 18th, Triple H officially debuted his team with Shawn Michaels (D-Generation X), losing to Jack Swagger & William Regal in the main event. Six days later at Royal Rumble, Triple H defeated his partner Michaels in his second WWE Championship defense. At Elimination Chamber, Triple H lost the championship, being eliminated first from the match by Batista. The match was won by Triple H's tag team partner Shawn Michaels. The following night on RAW, Triple H began a campaign to insert himself into the WrestleMania main event between Michaels and 2010 Royal Rumble Winner Christian, who by winning the match, had earned the right to face Michaels at WrestleMania. This began with Triple H challenging Christian to a match in the main event, mocking Christian's size and popularity stating he didn't belong in the scene, Christian ended up attacking Triple H prior to the match, however, Triple H still defeated Christian. The following week, Triple H teamed with Michaels to defeat Christian and Wade Barrett, after which Triple H was granted his rematch at WrestleMania alongside Christian and current rival, as well as the man responsible for Triple H's loss of the championship, Batista, in an Elimination Fatal 4-Way for the WWE Championship held by Shawn Michaels. At the event, Triple H failed to recapture the championship, being eliminated first from the match by Batista, who attacked Triple H before the bell. WWE Championship Pursuit, D-Generation X & WWE Tag Team Champion (2010) After the event, Triple H along with Shawn Michaels were drafted to the SmackDown brand as part of the 2010 WWE Draft, Triple H made his debut as part of DX with Michaels, defeating Mark Henry on April 23rd. On June 4th, DX competed in the brand-wide tag team tournament to determine contenders for the WWE Tag Team Championship, defeating Chavo Guerrero & Sin Cara in the quarter finals to advance. On the June 15th edition of NXT, DX lost their semi-finals match to The Road Warriors. On June 25th, Triple H accepted an open challenge for the WWE Championship by new champion Stone Cold, losing to Austin in the main event of SmackDown. On July 16th, Triple H won a Battle Royal to qualify for the upcoming Money in the Bank Ladder Match. At the event, Triple H was unsuccessful as the match was won by The Miz. The following Friday, DX won the WWE Tag Team Championship from Miz & Zack Ryder when Miz didn't show up to the match, leaving DX to defeat Ryder in a Handicap Match for the titles. The following week, Triple H defeated Hawk in the main event of SmackDown to be named contender to Stone Cold and the WWE Championship for SummerSlam. At the event, Triple H failed to recapture the WWE Championship in a competitive match with Austin. Championships and Accomplishments *WWE Championship (1-time) *WWE Tag Team Championship (1-time) - with Shawn Michaels - current *First WWE Champion Category:Superstars